The Fire Within
by FeudalAi
Summary: Sequel to Mate - Keiko is now 17 years old and it is finally time for her to meet Ka Riu. The prophecy has been said and it is time for them to set out on their mission. They have to save each other to save the future of the demon race. Their paths are forever entwined. Just maybe, going down this path will also find Keiko love and a future mate.
1. Chapter 1

She stood surrounded by the forest. The trees seemed to welcome her into their home. The flowers were in full bloom and their scent filled the air. She moved slowly, barely disrupting the natural beauty of everything around her. Her feet were bare, she hated the feel of shoes and the noise they made. She was wearing a light grey kimono which had intricately sown on deep brown branches with cherry blossoms. They fell down from the branches in an elegant spiral. Their soothing pink color mirrored in the pink color of her obi. She reached up her slender hand and unpinned her hair and breathed in the smell of the forest as the silver cascaded around her. She looked at the pins she had pulled from her hair, they were silver with soft pink cherry blossoms on the ends. She set them down on the ground as she walked over to the Sacred Tree and sat, leaning against its base.

Today was her 17th birthday. She ran her hands over the beautiful kimono and hair pins, a gifts from her Mom. Tonight they were throwing her a party. She smirked as she glanced up into the branches. Everyone was going to be there. She giggled as the birds looked down at her. This was her favorite place. Surrounded by the forest, at the Sacred Tree. She felt so connected to it, when she placed her palms flat on the ground she felt like she could feel the heart beat of the earth, feel its very essence. The life force of everything. She closed her eyes as she listened to the movement of everything around her.

Her ears picked up as her nose smelt something unfamiliar. Her nose wrinkled as the smell invaded her. It wasn't bad, but it was odd. Her eyes flew open as her senses went on high alert. She recognized the scent of the trees, and the various flowers, the scent of everything around her. But, this was new. Her eyes narrowed as she sat up, slowly standing up as she reached for the gift from her Dad. It was staff. It was intricately carved in an old world language, one she couldn't read or understand. The dark brown of the wood contrasted sharply with the stone that was encircled in its grasp at the top. Her Dad had called the stone a fire rock. It glistened in the light, dancing flames seemingly swirled within it. She tightened her grip around it as she crouched into an attack position. There was a power in this staff. Her Dad commissioned Totosai to create it for her, it had to have powers. They just, weren't entirely sure what those were. Or if Totosai did know, he sure didn't tell her Dad. She felt a rush of power pulse through the staff as the stone glowed a little bit brighter and her head twisted to look at it. Her heart skipped as she felt the pulse again, stronger this time. Her eyes widened as she stared at it, completely forgetting about the possible danger that was there.

She jumped as she heard a rustle in the bush nearby and she was back in combat mode. As long as she could remember she had been trained to fight. Her Dad taught her how to use swords, her Mom taught her how to use the bow and arrow, Aunty Sango taught her various kinds of weapons to use in close range combat, and Uncle Miroku had taught her how to use a staff. There was just something about the staff, it always seemed to beckon to her. Her eyes scanned the forest where she had heard the nose, her breath caught in her throat as she froze at what she saw.

At first, she thought the forest was on fire. But then she saw it move, it was more than just fire. It was a creature on fire. It crawled out from the bushes and looked up at her. It wasn't scared of her, and oddly, she wasn't scared of it. She actually felt, comforted. It was about four feet long with short legs. Its body was muscular and strong, and completely on fire. It's eyes were steely, and didn't flinch as it starred up at her. She couldn't stop herself, she felt compelled to move. She kneeled down next to it, and it tilted her head, almost asking her to come closer. Slowly she sat down her staff and reached out a hand towards it. Nearly touching it, she paused, afraid the fire would burn her. But she didn't get to think about it for long as it rubbed its head against her hand. A smile spread across her face as she held its head in her palm before gently rubbing it. Its eyes closed as she petted it, and her eyes closed too. In the darkness she could still see him, burning bright in the dark. It hissed so quietly she barely even heard it, but, somehow, she knew what it said.

"Ka Riu…" She whispered out the name, it felt right, it felt familiar.

"Keiko!" She lurched as she heard Katsuro's voice calling out to her. Her eyes shot open but that warmth of Ka Riu was gone. He was gone. She sighed as she stood up, a dazed look still on her face as Katsuro came into sight. "There you are!" Keiko looked up at him and quirked her eyebrow in mock annoyance.

"You know, you interrupted something here." The corner of her lips turned up as she smirked.

"What?" He raised his shoulders and looked around, raising his eyebrows at her. "I don't see anything to interrupt." Her eyes flicked around and sighed, deciding not to tell him about Ka Riu, at least for now. She looked at him and couldn't help but blush a little as he stared at her.

He had memorizing purple eyes and midnight black hair that was tide back into a tight ponytail. He was wearing a dark green kimono with a light grey obi, a pair of sandals, and a sword strapped to his side. He was about five inches taller than her and she felt annoyed every time she had to tilt her head to look him in the eyes. So much taler, and only one year older. When she was younger she always hoped she would outgrow him, but there was no hope of that now. She blushed a little more as he raised one eyebrow at her.

"What are you staring at?"

She jumped, startled at his semi-accusation. "Nothing." She looked down before she spun around, skipping around him after picking up her staff. She glanced back up at him and noticed his glance, wandering down to her bottom. "And what are you staring at?" She teased him and his eyes flew up to meet hers before spanning away, a blush dusting his cheeks.

He hurried up after her and matched her pace as they began to walk back to the village. "I can't help it, its the curse of the wandering eyes." She elbowed him as he laughed and she couldn't help but laugh along with him. How many times had she heard that excuse? Little too many to count.

"I like what your parents got you. The kimono looks very nice on you." He turned his face away as he finished and she blushed as she looked up at him. butterflies floating in her stomach.

"I could tell you liked it." He looked back at her and smiled as they continued to walk. The village appeared and silence set in on them. Neither sure what to say to the other. As they reached her hut they slowed down and he looked over at her again with a bashful look.

"You know, Keiko, I wanted to ask you something for a while now…" He trailed off and gathered up his courage but was interrupted as two girls ran into sight. Keiko looked up at them and waved before looking back at Katsuro.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" She raised her eyebrows as the two girls drew closer. He looked towards them and shrugged, heaving a heavy sigh.

"It was nothing, I can just ask you later." He looked down at the ground, rubbing his sandal into the surface.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him worriedly, he usually didn't have such a nervous and shy aura around him. He glanced up at her but their conversation was broken as the two girls finally reached them and instantly he was back into his normal self.

"Amarante, Chiho! What are you guys doing here?" Keiko looked at her friends and smiled as they jumped on her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Well its your birthday silly!" Chiho looked up at her playfully as she made a face at her.

"We're here for the party, its starting soon, right?" Amarante questioned her.

"Oh, I guess it is…" Keiko looked up at the sky and noticed the sun's position. She smiled as her friends dragged her to the back of her hut where a meal was being laid out for the entire town to share. Her parents had insisted on throwing her a huge party, one for the entire town. She had tried to insist to keep it small, with just them, but they wouldn't hear it. But still, it should be fun.

By the time the party was done and she was finally able to collapse onto her bed in her quaint room. She was exhausted. She stretched out across her bed, snuggling into her blankets as she closed her eyes. The party was great, but the whole night she couldn't get Ka Riu off of her mind. Katsuro avoided her most of the night, mostly talking with the other village boys or Shippo. Most of the night she was hounded by Amarante and Chiho, discussing all of the boys in the village. She giggled as she turned over in the bed, snuggling deeper into the covers. Even still, with everything else that should have drew her attention away from what she was starting to believe was some kind of, dragon. Ka Riu. She whispered his name and instantly she could see his image, vivid and clear, behind her eye lids. Her eyes flew open but he wasn't there. Slowly, she closed her eyes again and his image was back. His soft fire comforted her as he sang her asleep with a lullaby.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko stared out threw the branches of the Sacred Tree. She was siting high in the tree, one leg dangling off the branch, her hand grasped firmly around the staff. Since that night when Ka Riu sang her the lullaby, she hadn't seen him. She sighed as she heard footsteps softly crunching on the earth below her and she knew who it was without even looking. Not many other people went barefoot like she did.

"Keiko! What are you doing up there?" Inuyasha smirked up at her as she rolled her eyes at him. "You were supposed to be at training by now."

She jumped down to meet him and muttered out a 'keh' as they walked together towards the training fields. She could already hear the sound of metal hitting metal and she felt her muscles relax. This was something predictable, something sound. She knew how to do this, it was routine by now. A routine that she deeply, truly, loved. As soon as they reached the clearing her eyes lit up as she saw Katsuro in a heated training battle against Uncle Miroku.

Inuyasha bounded away from her and joined Kagome who was standing with Sango watching Amarante and Chiho battle each other. She knew she should be joining them, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Katsuro. Their was a light gleam of sweat on his forehead and his eyebrows were pinched in concentration. He still hadn't asked her whatever he was going to ask her on her birthday. She blushed slightly as she watched him move and masterfully fend off Uncle Miroku's attacks. Their practice finished and Katsuro looked up at her as she quickly spun away and walked over to join her Mom.

"Keiko! There you are, where were you?" Kagome looked at her worriedly, her hands gripped tight around her bow.

"I was at the Sacred Tree."

"Oh." Kagome looked up towards Inuyasha, a slight smile on her face. "Just like her father, huh?"

Inuyasha blushed slightly as Miroku called him down to train and with a soft 'keh' he turned and went to join him to have Katsuro practice against two opponents after being worn down. Kagome turned back to look at her and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Keiko lifted up her staff in recognition and they headed to their own small area to train.

"So, what's new?" Kagome raised her bow and motioned for Keiko to take her place. Keiko readied herself, placing her staff at a slight angle and bending her legs. She felt her muscles tense, and then relax as she breathed in deeply before shrugging her shoulders at her Mom.

"You know, not much."

Kagome took aim and fired an arrow which Keiko dodged before trying to make this a close range, instead of long range battle. She crouched low and sprang foreword, using the little bit of demon strength that she had as an advantage. But, Kagome was too quick. Too used to practicing with Inuyasha. Kagome was taking it easy on her though. She could tell.

"Come on Mom, why are you taking it easy on me?" Kagome smirked at her as she sent off another shot which she dodged again.

"Well maybe if you would tell me what's going on. I know something is bothering you." Keiko ran forward, getting close enough to strike out with her staff which Kagome deflected with a small barrier. Keiko grimaced as she bounced backwards, putting distance between them again before lowering her weapon. As soon as she relaxed her position she could see Kagome relax hers and lower her bow.

"Fine, ok Mom. Something happened on my birthday, and I just can't get it out of my mind." She could see her Mom's face scrunch up in worry, and instantly regretted bothering her with it, but she couldn't stop now.

"What happened honey?"

"Well I was at the Sacred Tree before Katsuro found me and brought me over for the party. I saw something there, and I just can't forget about it." Keiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing herself so that she could feel the pulse of the earth. The welcoming warmth of the life force, it always helped to sooth her. "This, creature appeared to me. It was made of fire, I think it was a dragon. I know it sounds weird, but I swore it spoke to me, it said its name was Ka Riu." Keiko looked up towards her mother after she didn't hear a response. "Mom?"

Kagome was frozen, deadlocked. Her face was stiff and Keiko could have sworn her breathing stopped. She ran up to her, yelling for her Dad on the way who was there in an instant.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome, holding her gently and laying her down. His golden eyes flashed up to Keiko worriedly as he waited for her response.

"I don't know." Keiko kneeled down next to her Mom and petted her hair. Kagome was breathing shallowly, her eyes awkwardly hallow. "I was just telling her about something that happened on my birthday." Inuyasha looked up at her confused and so she continued. "I saw this dragon, and it was on fire. Dad, it talked to me. It told me its name was Ka Riu." She watched as Inuyasha froze too, his breath catching in his throat until he heard a slight grown from Kagome and his ears twitched before he leaned down to check on her.

"You ok?"

Kagome looked up at him as he helped her to sit up. Her eyes were locked onto Inuyasha's and they seemed to be in their own little world. "It's too soon Inuyasha… She's still our baby girl. It's too soon."

Inuyasha wrapped Kagome in his arms and Keiko stared at them confused, before standing up and placing her hands on her hips, her staff laying on the ground. "What's going on?" They both looked up at her with stiff glances before turning to face each other again.

"Inuyasha, I saw her again."

Inuyasha's muscles stiffened as he looked down at Kagome before they both looked back up at her. "Keiko, we need to talk. Now. At home." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started walking home. Keiko was worried, they were acting so odd. She followed behind them as confused glances were flung her way by everyone else that was there. Hardly anyone ever left practice early. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Katsuro watching her.

She turned her head back and continued the awkwardly silent walk home. Usually there was talking. Mom worried about her, Dad joking around with her. This was, simply odd. She couldn't help but feel incredibly nervous. She reached for the comfort of the earth, the power that was within it and breathed in deeply. Taking comfort in the forest around her. Her nose wrinkled as she smelled that weird smell again, that awkward yet wonderful smell that meant Ka Riu. Her head twisted around, her eyes darting to the area around her but she couldn't hear or see anything. But the smell was definitely there. It was strange, but she took comfort in it. It relaxed her more than just the warmth and comfort she got from the earth. Her bare feet crunched against the earth and all her fears seemed to evaporate.

As soon as they got home they walked inside and Kagome started up a fire inside and they gathered around it, sitting only the slightly raised platform on top of the pillows. Kagome and Inuyasha scooted closer to each other as Kagome poured out some tea for everyone.

"So, what's going on? What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed before opening her eyes wide and with steely resolve began to explain everything. "Keiko, before you were born, but when you were still a pup inside my tummy, something happened." Kagome took a sip of her tea and Keiko couldn't help but feel nervous and she breathed deeply so that she could smell Ka Riu's scent again. It was still there, actually, it was even a bit stronger. "This witch, Ayumu, came to me in my dreams. Sleep visions. She told me that only one of us could survive unless I found this egg. This dragon's egg." Keiko perked up, sensing the direction of what her Mom was saying. "The egg was Ka Riu. Your dad came with me and I found the egg and released it from its seal and then we brought it to Ayumu. I watched him hatch…" Kagome trailed off and Keiko looked at her concerned as she saw her Mom's eyes glisten. "I watched this fire dragon hatch but still… It wasn't sure that we could both survive. I died, when I gave birth to you. Your Uncle Sesshomaru brought me back."

The conversation stalled as Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kagome's hand, grasping it for dear life. Keiko looked at him, confused. She had never seen him so worried, so protective before. Of course, he had always been worried and protective of her. But, this was something different. She saw the dash of utter fear and despair within his eyes. Kagome breathed deeply before she continued.

"Ka Riu visited us, once, when you were just a baby. He danced in the fire, and we knew he would be back for you. I always felt, that he was meant to be your guardian. Truthfully, we were hoping he wouldn't ever return because if he returned, then Ayumu would. We were right." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, eyes wider and she nodded slowly at him. "As soon as you told me that you saw Ka Riu, I was stunned. Ayumu sent me a vision. I couldn't escape it." A low growl came from Inuyasha and Keiko squeezed her hands into fists. Something wasn't right, and Ka Riu was getting closer. She could almsot sense his presence completely now.

"In the vision, she sent me a prophecy. She said, 'Ka Riu and Keiko will be companions for eternity. They will save each other and lead the demon world into the future. They will be the reason for our sole survival. They will secure the future for the demon race and tolerance for mix breads.'" Kagome's eyebrows pinched shut before continuing. "Apparently, you both are meant to work together to save the power of all the demons. You will fight for people like you."

Keiko frowned slightly. She knew her Mom was from the future, she had told her it was a world controlled by humans. Her Dad had told her about the awful smell and noise of the place. How was she supposed to save the demon race and create tolerance for mixes when humans control the future? If she changed that future, wouldn't her Mom, technically not exist? "How, how could that work? I mean Mom your from the future, wouldn't that change everything?"

Kagome's eyes flashed up to her with a worried shrug. "I don't know honey. It doesn't make sense to me either."

Inuyasha's entire body tensed up and his ears twisted. "Something's coming." He started reaching for his sword but Keiko reached out a hand to stop him.

"Dad, its only Ka Riu."

Inuyasha didn't let loose the grip on his sword and in an instant the fire dragon was on Keiko's lap. Kagome's eyes were wide and a low guttural growl escaped Inuyasha as Keiko reached out and petted Ka Riu. Her hand cusped his head and he pushed into it, almost begging to be petted. Inuyasha stepped forward and Ka Riu twisted his head and hissed, loud and clear. A warning sound. Inuyasha growled back until Kagome calmed him down and pulled him back down to sit with her again.

"Hello again, Ka Riu." Kagome's voice was strong and clear. Firm. Ka Riu looked up at her and with a respectful nod he leaned back into Keiko's lap. "So , you do remember me." Ka Riu looked at her and nodded his head slightly. "You're not here to hurt our daughter." Kagome said it as a statement, not a question, and Ka Riu simply snuggled further into Keiko's lap. The fire didn't burn her, it was warm, and comforting. Soft even. Kagome didn't need an answer, it was clear that he was only here to keep her safe. "Inuyasha, I think, we need to trust him." Inuyasha growled but relaxed his muscles and let go of the end of his sword.

Keiko looked down at Ka Riu, rubbing his head softly. He was talking to her again, and she knew that her parents couldn't hear it, or understand it. But it was loud and clear to her. It was a soothing, deep voice.

"The prophecy has begun. It's time to get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Ka Riu had her training constantly. As soon as she woke up and had something to eat, he would tell her to go to the training field. She would meet everyone else there, but she always trained alone. The others would look on as Ka Riu teaches her. He, had a different way of fighting. It was near acrobatic, yet mixed in with so many of the skills her Mom and Dad had taught her. Her staff took center stage. As she swirled around and fought the invisible enemies she would summon the power of the earth and let it swell in the stone at the top of the staff before letting it fly. She had never seen anything like it before, after the first time she moved the earth, small rocks flying across the field, she froze in sheer amazement. There was a lull over the entire training grounds as everyone stopped, and stared at her. Ka Riu only nodded at her and said to try again, put more effort, more feeling. She focused her strength into the staff and funneled it into the earth, before swirling around in an elegant motion and thrusting the staff foreword. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the boulders that bordered the edge of the training grounds began to shake, and with a twist of her staff they shot across the field before clashing back to the ground. Ever since that day her skills had only increased, yet Ka Riu told her she was far from reaching her full potential.

After training she would head home and eat an uncomfortable meal with her Mom and Dad. Kagome would smile warmly at Ka Riu, seemingly welcoming him in with open arms. But, Inuyasha would stare daggers at him, slight growls escaping his mouth every so often. He would keep an eye on her like a hawk during training, sitting next to a tree as he watched Ka Riu and her. He was hardly ever more than fifty feet away from her lately. After eating she would go into her quant room and Ka Riu would cuddle up to her. They would talk for hours. She couldn't help it, she was fascinated by him. Mostly she did the talking, he would sit there as she pet his head, almost purring as she told him about her life. It was impossible to explain, this connection that was between them. As soon as she met him, it was like a small part of her, that she hadn't even known was missing, had returned. Every night he cuddled up to her, rolling tight against her side. His fire soothed her. It didn't burn her, yet no one else could seemingly touch him without feeling the heat.

However, there was one thing he wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her how they would lead the demon race into the future, ow they would save the demon race. He would only look up at her and rub his head into her hand. The only reason she could think of was that he didn't know. Still, it bothered her. She had already been training for two weeks and by now, it felt like she had always known Ka Riu.

"Hey, Keiko!" A warm welcoming voice called out to her and with a slight blush she turned around to see Katsuro. He ran up to her with a bright smile on his face which slowly dimmed as he noticed Ka Riu standing close to her leg. "And hello to you too Ka Riu." Katsuro mustered up a bigger smile as Ka Riu looked at him and then looked over at her.

"You like him, don't you?" Ka Riu's deep voice called out in her mind and her blush grew rosy as Katsuro's eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Hahaha I knew it. Go, we will take a break for today. Have a little fun, soon there won't be time for it." With that he rubbed up against her leg one more time before dashing into the trees.

She was a mixture of emotions as she watched him go. Embarrassed and flustered from him noticing her feelings for Katsuro, confusion over his statement about soon not having enough time to have fun, and a weird pulling feeling that begged her to follow after Ka Riu. It was the first time they had been separated since they met.

Katsuro's eyes followed her longing gaze towards where Ka Riu had disappeared into the bushes. "First time without him?" She looked back at him and nodded slightly, but a smile still spread across her face. She couldn't help but smile when she was around him. They begin to walk, for once heading away from the training grounds and towards the Sacred Tree. For a few moments they walked in silence as their hands nearly touched before she pulled her's slightly back. When they reached the tree she sat down on one of the roots as he leaned against the tree, facing her.

"No one has been able to talk to you for two weeks now. We see you at training, but you won't let us join you. Why are you being so distant?" His usual happy demeanor soured as his smile disappeared into a firm and worried line.

She was startled. She hadn't realize she had been ignoring everyone. She had just been so wrapped up in this new wonder, her powers, Ka Riu… "I'm… I'm sorry Katsuro. I hadn't even realized." She looked up at him with big eyes and she noticed the corner of his lips begin to twitch upwards. He never could resist her puppy dog eyes. "Just so much has happened." He sighed and sat down next to her, his thigh just touching her's, sending a shiver up her spine.

"I know. It's just…" He blushed and turned his head away. "I've missed you." His voice was soft as he turned back to face her but she couldn't meet his eyes. "I never did get to ask you that question."

"What question?" She looked up at him, took a deep breath and finally met his gaze.

"The question I was going to ask you on your birthday."

Her eyes widened as her mouth made a silent 'oh' and she waited for him to continue. He looked nervous as he reached forward and held both of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand. Her heart fluttered as a heat rose within her. He took a moment before looking up and when their eyes met the world seemed to freeze.

"Keiko, I was wondering, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

She was in shock. Blissful, wonderful, glorious, shock. She could smell his nerves, but it was mixed in with his scent. He smelled like the trees and fresh dew in spring. The embodiment of nature. The feeling of his hands touching her's lit her on fire. The look in his violet eyes called out to her, begging her to say yes. There was a look in his eyes, a look that she didn't fully understand.

"Yes, I'd really like that." She blushed and he breathed in deeply, a smile beaming on both of their faces.

"I'm so happy to hear that. I don't think you can fully understand just how happy I am to here that." He leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug. They had hugged many times in the past, but this was different. There was something there. A feeling between the two. She held on tightly. Something inside was telling her, there wasn't much time left. That this could be the last time she hugged him like this. His grip on her tightened, almost as if he could sense her worry, her fear. What Ka Riu said about there not being much time left for fun had her worried, and she couldn't deny it.

Authors note:

The new school semester is starting soon and sadly, I will not have much (if any) time to write. Please forgive for the delays between updates. I do hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. The action will pick up soon. I'd love to hear some reviews.

~ FeudalAi


End file.
